The present invention is related to a car antenna seat which is able to emit light to achieve an indicating and warning effect as well as a unique decorative effect.
A conventional car antenna is telescopic and wrapped by a rubber skin. Such antenna is flexible to a certain extent. In order to additionally install video/audio equipment such as a television in the car, an additional antenna is added to the car for achieving better receiving effect. The conventional car antenna seat is monotonous and has only single function. Also, the conventional car antenna seat is not freely replaceable and lacks decorative effect.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a car antenna seat which is able to emit light to achieve an indicating and warning effect as well as a unique decorative effect.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: